Morganville Vampires!
by LynMcCallum
Summary: Okay, this is in relation to Surrey Vampires. It was too hard to find the right place in Surrey so I stuck with Morganville instead. I hope you all like it and as a paranoia thing I'm rating it T for violence and language! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

_First attempt at writing Morganville Vampires! A reminder that names have been changed as well as a lot of other things!  
_

Chapter 1

_Boarding schools. I hate them! I want to burn this place down! _Riley thought running a hand through her black and red bed hair. She kicked the washing machine as if it was the cause of her problem but of course it wasn't. The problem was human caused and she was very tempted to hurt that person at that moment. _Why did I have to be such a geek and leave? If I had stayed with my family and wasn't born as such a study genius I wouldn't be in this fucking mess where I can't use violence to solve it! Why did I make that promise? _She snatched the note off the wall. 'Sorry but we thought that trash belonged in the bin!'

_Stupid colleges and their stupid groups and their stupid cows! _She gave a frustrated cry and looked in the nearest bin. It was there alright, a whole load of her clothes that was supposed to be clean but now covered with things she didn't even want to define.

"Is there something wrong?" a smooth taunting voice slithered across the room. Slowly for effect and to humour the school bitch, Riley turned around and sure enough there she stood tall and arrogant. Caroline Simons; the 'Queen' of the school mainly because of her money Riley suspected and social status. Flanked behind her were Mary Carter and Jess Hanley. Her two dogs that followed her everywhere she went.

To say that Riley wanted to hit the girl was an understatement. Riley wanted to smash that pretty face in so that Caroline couldn't make any more stupid comments. However, a certain promise prevented her from using such violence. _Why the hell did I make that stupid promise damn it! _"What'd you want?" she spoke with a bored tone showing that she wasn't the least bit intimidated of that pretty face.

"Don't take that smart tone with me, Alonzo." Caroline walked with grace as though she were stalking towards a predator.

"It's not my fault you're stupid." Riley shrugged.

"Shut up you freak." the taller girl hissed. The two were standing face to face now, only, Caroline had to bend down to do it. Riley was only 5 foot 5 and Caroline was easily 6 foot with her 5 inch heels on.

"Whatever." Riley shrugged. She didn't want to deal with Caroline now, she wanted to go back to her little room and ignore the world around her.

Caroline gave her a hard shove and now Riley was very conscious of the large flight of stairs behind her. They both knew what was going to happen; Riley was going to 'accidentally' fall down the stairs because she 'tripped'. The reason why Caroline wanted to make Riley's life miserable was because she had humiliated the girl on her first day of school. Caroline had been stupid to think that Ares was a famous pop artist. Riley was surprised that Caroline had even known the name but it turned out that Caroline had caught the name when someone else was talking and decided it was a pop artist. Of course, Ares was the god of war in Greek Mythology; Riley couldn't understand how anyone could've thought that the original Ares was a pop artist. So Riley told Caroline that he was a Greek god. Caroline was not happy about that since everyone laughed at her stupidity.

"You little bitch; I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born." she snarled. With another shove Riley tumbled backwards but she managed to regain balance just before she fell. She ducked and darted to the other side of the room. Well, Caroline definitely had a lot of people on her side. With the swing of a bat she felt a sharp pain flood her head. She felt hands grab her and then there was air. This time she fell down the stairs and possibly hit every step. "This isn't over you freak, tonight you're going to die."

"Look forward to seeing you." Riley called up just to annoy the blond haired queen even more. Groaning she opened her eyes and found that she was alone. She reached out to the wall and somehow managed to stand up after many attempts. "I hate this damned school."

She trudged to the infirmary to see just how much damage the girls had managed to do to her. It was a lot.

"You've got a concussion and a very badly sprained ankle. There's hardly a spot that's not hurt." The nurse told her.

"Great… off games for a while then. Thank you." Riley nodded.

"Are you the Riley Alonzo who's running a small speed delivery service?"

"Um… yeah. I got permission from the Headmaster since I needed to earn some money. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering how you do it."

"I have my transport techniques. Is there something you want me to deliver?" Riley's face lit up with excitement, she hadn't had anything for two days now. She had been on campus for around two weeks before school actually started so that she could settle in. At the beginning she managed to persuade the Headmaster into letting her do a small delivery service. She'd been delivering coffee mainly.

"I don't know whether I should with your current state but there is something I need to give to someone by tomorrow."

"I'll do it!" Riley stood up and ignored the searing pain that shot up from her ankle. "If it's the price you're worried about, don't worry, I'll do this delivery for you fixing up my ankle."

"I'm the campus nurse, it's my job to fix injuries." the nurse giggled.

"Well, whatever, please let me do it."

The nurse put a small package in the small girl's hands. "Morganville? That's about 20 minutes drive from here isn't it?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" the nurse asked reaching out to take the package back.

"Oh no not at all, do you mind if I come back and pick it up in a few moments? I just need to get some stuff from my room."

"Of course, it'll be here on the table."

"Cools, I'll be right back." Riley dashed out of the office and when she reached the room she was shocked to say the least. The door was missing and inside her room was a tip; luckily she didn't have much in there. She usually hid things in places people could never find. She gave a huge sigh of relief when she found her laptop unharmed. It was in a small hole she found in the wall. Taking it and the clothes she found in the laundry room trash can, she packed anything that was still salvageable and took off to the nurse's office. She left her stuff outside to not attract attention from the nurse, took the parcel and left.

Riley hadn't had time to visit Watlington yet, she had intended to when she first got there. She took the taxi and paid with the money the nurse provided her. She looked at the address and walked around town. Watlington was… well to put it simply very dull looking. Simple quiet town with cafes and shops; nothing out of the ordinary at all. The only thing that was odd was the lack of people on the streets. It was six so there should've been lots of people returning home but no, not here. Blinds were shut and doors were closed. You almost would've thought this was some sort of a military drill.

The sun was still up but it was setting fast and Riley still hadn't found the house she was supposed to get the package to. She didn't really look at where she was going and since she was on her skateboard, she couldn't stop in time when she noticed. She crashed into a small metal gate and went over on the other side. She landed head first on the other side didn't help her already injured head and she laid there for a few moments taking in heavy breaths before swearing at the gate.

"Is there any reason why you are lying on the ground on the wrong side of my front gate?" a curious and amused female voiced giggled. Riley sat up and stared, standing in front of her was a major Goth girl. She had a spiked necklace, a net shirt with a red camisole over the top, a black mini skirt with a red skull on a corner, fish net tights and combat boots. Her face was covered with make-up and black everything; heavy eyeliner, mascara and lipstick.

"Wow." Riley breathed. Shaking her head which also didn't help her head, she cleared away her embarrassment. "Um… I'm looking for a Quinn O'Conner. I have a package for him."

"Oh, he lives here. Are you alright? You've got blood on your head." the girl asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing. Here you go." Riley held out the package and was just about to leave on her skateboard when the older girl grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? It's almost dark."

"Um… somewhere."

"Do you actually have a place to go?"

_Well there's no way I'm going back to the dorms tonight. I'm not normally one to run away but I'm not stupid. I am definitely going to die tonight if I go back there. Considering the state of the room and my concussion, I'm not going to be able to put much of a fight. Damn that bitch! _"Not really." Riley mumbled with a tiny voice.

"Well you can't stay outside, it's going to be dark soon so you'd better come inside. By the way, my name's Meredith Brandon but call me Merry."

"Riley Alonzo."

"Quinn get your ass down here!" Merry shouted. "I'm sorry but since he's the house owner I need to run this by him first. Take a seat since he may not be down for a while. I'm not even sure he's here but whatever," she shrugged and went into a different room.

Riley dumped her bag down beside her in a seat and sat down. She noted that the house was very sturdily built and Victorian styled. There were book shelves, a piano in the corner, a wide flat screen TV with game consoles shelved underneath it. Game controllers were scattered around the floor.

"Come on Quinn, we can't send her away now. It's already dark outside and not to mention she's an outsider, she'll definitely get hurt and we can't have that!" Riley heard Merry shout. She avoided eavesdropping but if it wasn't easy to ignore, Riley listened, especially since this concerned her.

"I will not risk it; she doesn't even look like she's 15. In case you forgot Merry, we're all 18 and it's illegal to allow someone younger than our age to live with us. It's unsafe for her." She heard a musical male voice reply calmly though there was definitely an air of authority to it.

"Yes but at least for the night! Seth will know to behave himself. You know he obeys the law if we need him to and he's out for the night anyway!" Merry argued.

"Wait here." Quinn said and stepped out from the next room. Quinn had short messy blond hair, a tall muscular looking body and he had an angelic smile that could sweep any girl off their feet. Though, despite the fact that Riley had raging hormones, she wasn't affected in the least. "Thank you for the parcel. Where are you from?"

"TPU, the nurse said she needed it delivered so I did it for her. I don't mean to cause any trouble, I was just leaving." Riley stood up but Quinn stopped her.

"It would be best if you were not alone outside at such an hour. Out of interest, how old are you?"

"16."

"Really, you skipped a year."

"I know I don't look my age at all so why don't you get it out of your system." Riley sighed.

"I do not mean to be rude but you look a lot younger than 16." Quinn admitted.

"I know, I've been told that too many times to count."

"I have a spare room upstairs that you could use for the night. We were advertising for another room mate but none have shown up yet so you are free to use the room but I am afraid you will have to return to the school tomorrow." Quinn spoke with a hard voice as if the offer was putting his life on the line which in a way it was. If anyone found out about it Quinn could well be arrested despite what anyone else might say.

"Are you sure I can use that room upstairs?" Riley asked.

"Yes because I really can't send you outside since it's already dark." Quinn nodded. "Think of it as a payment in return for delivering the parcel."

"So it was quite important huh?" Riley shrugged. "Cheers mate."

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Merry might need some help in the kitchen. If you see a guy around my age wondering around tonight, it'll be Seth." Quinn warned.

"I'll go help her then and thanks for the heads up." Riley went to where his finger pointed and went through the door to reveal a fairly large kitchen. The mess took away the impressiveness though. "Want any help?"

"Please." Merry nodded frantically. Rolling her sleeves up Riley got to work. Living with a large family had definitely toughened her up for the job. Especially since most of the people appearing for gatherings were male and they always ran away as soon as the word cleaning was mentioned. Within half an hour the kitchen was spotless and almost sparkling. "Are you a miracle worker of some sort? I've never seen the kitchen this tidy for the last 6 months that I've been living here."

"I've had a lot of practice. Mind if I check the fridge for food options?"

"Knock yourself out." Merry shrugged settling in a chair with a can of coke. "So I'm figuring that he's letting you stay."

"For the night then I'm getting out tomorrow."

"He doesn't mean to be hard on you y'know. It's just that, he has to be real careful; everyone does about the law around here. There are people and word gets round. If you piss off the wrong crowd then you're as good as dead. Quinn's a real nice guy really, it's just around here; you gotta be extra careful or else you never know what could happen." Merry explained.

"Protecting his friends, I can understand that. If I were him I'd be like that too y'know." Riley shrugged. Music flooded through from the other room. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, he's magic." Merry smiled contently. Riley noticed how Merry had the look of a girl in love look in her eyes but didn't comment. It wasn't any of her business so she didn't butt in. Riley settled for making some lamb stew with rice after looking in both the fridge and freezer. There wasn't a lot there, mainly breakfast material. It was as if they picked the stuff up on the day or something.

"Yo what's this about having an underage kid under the roof?" a loud voice boomed through the relatively quiet kitchen. Merry and Riley had been having a conversation about nothing in particular when Seth appeared in the kitchen. "So it wasn't a joke," he nodded at Riley when she turned around. "What's your name kid?"

"Riley Alonzo and refrain from calling me a kid while I'm holding a knife."

"This girl has guts!" Seth laughed. "I'm Seth Clearwater, so Quinn hasn't kicked you out yet though from the smell from that pot I can understand why. How long?"

"A few more minutes."

"No, I meant how long is he letting you stay here?"

"Tomorrow morning then I'm getting out of your noses so none of you have to worry. Where'd you keep the plates?"

"Here." Seth reached up from where he was standing, opened a cupboard and took out four plates. Setting the food into proportions, Merry had the smallest, Quinn was the next. Then somehow, Riley and Seth managed to split evenly between them which resulted in a mountain on both plates.

"I reckon this kid would do well here." Seth whispered to the other two on the table. Riley lifted her head up when she heard Seth speak but she hadn't been listening hard enough to catch what he'd said.

"Why?" Quinn asked with a low voice after a few moments.

"She eats, cooks and doesn't swoon over you. Every girl we've had swoon at you, guys grope at Merry or try to pick a fight with me. Kid's done neither." Seth pointed out nodding to the mentioned girl.

"Either way, you know we can't risk anything. Especially here in Morganville." Quinn shook his head. "Maybe when she's turned 17 we can negotiate but not at the moment."

"She needs to stay outta Morganville. I'll agree on that. She's too good to ruin. I don't want her life to be destroyed by this place." Merry agreed. A slight tug on her shirt drew her attention.

"Can you show me to the bathroom and where I'm staying for the night please?" Riley whispered shyly. Merry noticed that while they had been talking, Riley had already finished eating and had washed her dishes already.

"Of course."

"You must've been hungry kid." Seth whistled. "You finished before I did."

"Stop calling me a kid dude. It's unnecessary." Riley growled.

"Let's go Riley." Merry took the smaller girl by the arm and led her upstairs. Riley hastily grabbed her bag from the floor and followed. "Okay, this room is Quinn's, Seth's, Seth's bathroom. He tends to be in there in the morning when everyone else needs it so we've got another one. My room, our bathroom, and this one is yours for the night."

"Thank you Merry." Riley grinned sheepishly. Merry turned around to go but Riley had another question. "Um Merry… What did you mean when you said I ought to stay outta Morganville. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this place."

* * *

Okay so this is the first chapter and all so please review or else I won't continue with it!!!

I have to thank Sethee! If you're reading this then I completely agree with the whole favorite authors thing! Stephanie Meyer definitely rules!!! I hope you liked this chapter enough to review it!

Names are weird I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Seth Clearwater is just a name, there is no tie to the Seth from Twilight if any of you are wondering! Seth is a fit guy living in Morganville and that's all there is to it!


	2. Chapter 2

What happened at the end of the last chapter...

"Thank you Merry." Riley grinned sheepishly. Merry turned around to go but Riley had another question. "Um Merry… What did you mean when you said I ought to stay outta Morganville. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this place."

Chapter 2

"Well… Let's go inside and talk." Merry ushered the younger girl inside.

"Wow." Riley's eyes widened. Inside was a large four poster bed with black curtains and bedding. The windows were large with a balcony; at the far end was a walk in wardrobe, then a dresser and a flat screen TV. "Is that a TV?" This was her perfect dream room. She always needed a room that she could escape easily from and this one had a balcony.

"Yeah, we each have one in our rooms." Merry nodded and settled on the bed. "You have to understand Riley, this town is very… guarded. By vampires."

"Vampires?" Riley rose an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? There's no way they can exist." _But then again, if ghosts can exist I suppose vampires probably do too… uh-oh it seems I've hit a problem here. I've got to get out of here as soon as possible before I do anything I'd regret later. Damn, and I was hoping I could find a place somewhere else in this town too…_

"Think what ever you want Riley, I'd think I was a nut case too if I was you but I'm not. I've lived here all my life and I know what they are, I've seen proof."

"Is that why you were all so strict about me being outside during the dark?"

"Anyone who doesn't have Protection is in danger of being bitten."

"Protection?"

"It means that you belong to a vampire of the town. At first you have guaranteed protection until the age of 18 but then you have to register for another one with a vampire as your boss, a Patron. You are relatively safe so long as you're protected, if you're not, you're food. No jokes kid."

"Well this town is fun, why do people stay then?"

"Most kids leave but the adults tend to stay for some reason. They get a job and get settled in while most kids leave for college and such. Any way, you look like you're about to collapse any moment so I'll leave you to sleep."

"Thank you Merry for talking to me."

"Well I couldn't just leave you outside to get eaten now could I?"

"You could've but you're kind so you didn't."

Riley watched Merry leave the room and she immediately headed for the shower. After that, she went to the balcony in the room. Opening the door she inhaled the night's cool air. _If vampires really do exist in this town I gotta get outta here and fast… I always thought they were just myths told to scare us and for thrills but I guess humans probably think a lot of unexplainable things are legends. But vampires… that's just dangerous on so many levels. What would they say if they found out? Would they come here? _

A different chill surrounded Riley and she shuddered. The feeling seemed to emit from the house itself. A kind of insecure feeling… as if it sensed that there was danger and Riley's thoughts. She looked around her and placed a hand on the wall. She'd always been able to sense things that weren't human or magical. This house, she sense had been warded like Fort Knox.

"I don't meant any harm, I'm sorry if my presence alarms you but I'll be gone tomorrow so you don't have to worry about the others being harmed. They're not going to be hurt by me. At least, I'm not aiming to anyway. I'll be leaving before any damage could happen." Riley whispered. The house understood her and wrapped her in a calming atmosphere. Her loneliness without her friends was numbed slightly by the house's comfort. "Thank you."

Slowly Riley closed the glass doors and slumped onto the bed. After stripping down to her tank top and pants, she fell into a calm dreamless sleep, something she hadn't had since she'd left her family.

The fingers of sunlight trickled through her eyelids. Groaning she threw a pillow over her face. After a moment of feeling the waves of power rolling over her she rolled off the bed in an attempt to get up. Bad idea. "Fuck, shit, bullocks OW!!!" she screamed. She picked herself up and rubbed her head. Grumbling she pulled the only set of clean clothes on. Simple long sleeved top that hung at the shoulders with a tank top over it. She had a tartan patterned arm warmer on one arm and a chain on the other. She had long trousers hanging on her hips with a skull belt and walking boots. With a sigh she made the bed and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. She flinched as the pain sprang to life.

She plodded down the stairs silently and she heard the shower running. She wasn't going to get a chance to say goodbye to Merry, she settled with leaving a note in the kitchen instead. She couldn't help grinning when she saw the plates merely stacked in the sink. They hadn't bothered to clean up last night at all… In payment of their hospitality, Riley cleaned them in no time leaving the kitchen to look spotless. She stood on a chair to put some plates back when a muscled pairs of arms reached past her to put them up easily.

"You're up early." Seth grinned at her. She jumped off the chair and shrugged.

"Gotta go early to find somewhere to crash."

"What happened to you?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You woke up swearing and you are covered in cutes and bruises. I might not be the smartest person on earth but I'm not blind."

"I fell, nothing major." Riley gave a nonchalant wave of her hand. He wasn't convinced. Riley hoped that Seth was stupid or unobservant to miss her bruises that developed over the night. She noticed that her top slid off her shoulder to show the injury.

"What happened to your head then? Merry said it was bleeding yesterday. Apparently you were sprawled in the front lawn just as it was getting dark. You know little kids shouldn't be outside when it's dark."

"I'm 16, I'm not a little kid." Riley narrowed her eyes at him.

"16, in this town you are still a kid." Seth shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm out." Riley dumped her bag on her shoulder with more force than she intended and winced.

"So some chick hit your head with something, then you got thrown down the stairs. You are one tough kid surviving that."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me that? I have a name you know."

"I know," and he flashed a grin showing startling white teeth. A grin that made him look hot and something stirred in Riley. Feeling flushed she turned around and was about to leave when Seth stopped her. "Mind helping me to prepare breakfast? I'm sure Merry wants to say goodbye to ya. Quinn ain't up to object. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't kick you out when you could help with breakfast or a late lunch…"

"What'd you mean he ain't up? He doesn't seem the type to sleep in." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I've not seem him during the day for a year. Merry called him a vampire once as a joke and he got a bit pissed."

"Are you sure he ain't a…" Riley mimed the fangs by pointing at her canines which were sharper than most peoples.

"What? A vamp? Pretty sure considering he eats garlic and holds crosses." Seth nodded. "You handle the bacon and eggs; I'll grab the toast and anything you can't reach."

"I'm gonna punch you really hard one of these days and I never said I'd help you." Riley growled but none the less got the food out of the fridge. Riley wondered how they've lived all this time.

It wasn't long until Merry joined them in the kitchen, and the presence of someone else. Riley snapped her eyes about the room with subtlety trying to locate the spirit. It seemed to be tagging along with the older girl. Riley frowned slightly when she couldn't see it. She'd always been able to see whether she wanted to or not. Now that she actually wanted to see, she couldn't.

"That smells good." Merry smiled waltzing into the room in her full Goth kit. "D'you drink coffee Riley?"

"Nah, I hate it. I have a cup of tea on the table so don't worry about me." Riley shook her head.

"How was your sleep?" Merry asked sitting down at the table.

"It was really good, this house is amazing." Riley smiled gently remembering her chat last night.

"Okay, so judging from that smile of yours you are very happy about something." Seth ruffled her hair.

"Do that one more time and I'll hit you." Riley glared. Seth watched with amusement as the small girl's hair immediately fell back to its original state.

"Yeah like you can really pack a punch with those injuries." Seth grunted.

"What injuries? Last I saw her she was only hurt in the head." Merry turned to look at the younger girl and before she could hide the other bruises and cuts Merry shrieked. "Oh my god what the hell happened to you?!"

"Stuff." Riley waved her hand evasively.

"Some girl beat her up at school." Seth said for her.

"Thank you for that, I wasn't going to say anything you nosy jerk." Riley glared at him.

A loud knock from the front door caught all of their attention. Seth and Merry froze as if they were being held at gun point. Under normal circumstances, the simple knock of the door wouldn't have been frightening. But this wasn't a normal circumstance; they had an underage girl from a neighbouring college who ran away the previous night. Riley completely forgot that the school's nurse knew where she would've been and the cab driver had seen her face too…

Seth set the plates on the table hastily and headed for the door. "Get her out of sight." Merry frantically grabbed the girl's arm and led her to a door. Riley hurriedly grabbed her bag knowing that it would cause suspicion and she noticed Merry eyeing her with a curious look. Opening it, stacks of jam and other similar things in jars were inside. Concealed by the floor boards, there was another small door. Merry opened it to reveal a relatively large space; enough to walk around in. it was a basement of sorts, like a bomb shelter. Without wasting any time, Riley jumped down without having to be asked. Merry mouthed a 'Hang in there it's going to get dark' and shut the flap. Then there was complete darkness.

Not wanting to bash into anything to make noise, Riley merely sat down to listen. She heard heavy footsteps pass over her head and settle in the kitchen, there was a scraping of chairs against the marble floor of the kitchen and some shuffling of papers. Riley mentally thanked her family bloodline for having strong senses, if not - she wouldn't have been able to hear the conversation as clearly as if she were in the room.

"What's you name lad?" a rough voice demanded with a hint of impatience.

"Seth Clearwater, sir," he replied with a voice Riley hadn't heard yet, it was filled with concealed hate and bitterness.

"Where's the third? It says here that there are three residents in this house. Get him in here," the voice commanded.

"He's out until night sir; you could come back then if you wish to speak to him." Though Seth offered it, his tone made it perfectly clear that he preferred the voice to die than come back.

"You are Meredith Brandon."

"Yes sir."

"Enployed."

"Yes sir, Common Grounds sir, have to pay the rent and stuff.

"Moved out of parents' house 8 months ago."

"Yes sir." Again there was an underlying bitterness to the voice. There was a lot Riley didn't know about the pair upstairs who were risking their own safety trying to cover for her…

"You, Clearwater, keep searching for jobs. _Everyone _contributes in this town."

"I'll keep it in mind sir."

_Oh god, his smart ass attitude is back… Calm down Seth. _Rukia thought rolling her eyes.

"It says here that you left town for a few years, what brings you back?"

Merry conveniently cleared her throat and spoke up. "Um, sir, I have work in a few minutes so if you don't mind…?"

There was more shuffling of papers and the voice spoke again. "Here, this girl's name is Riley Alonzo and she didn't return to the dorms last night. Have either of you seen her?"

"No." the two chimed.

"Well keep an eye out for her, seems that she's messed up and she needs sorting out. We don't need trouble makers in town or at the school." The chair scraped again on the marble surface and Riley flinched at the high pitched sound. _Rotten bastard, there is a thing called picking up the bloody chair rather than putting all your weight into dragging the chair. _

"We will sir." Merry said and the heavy steps faded as they left. She heard the rev of an engine then tires screeching as the car left. Softer footsteps ended just outside of the pantry and the door opened letting a flood of light enter the basement. "You're safe to come out now."

"The hell she is Merry. That guy was looking _for _her. Jesus Riley, just who the fuck did you piss off so much that they'd actually send people looking for you?" Seth growled.

"Seth watch your language." Merry warned.

"It's fine, I've said way worse." Riley shrugged nonchalantly. "So who the heck were they? I get the feeling they weren't exactly welcomed guests." _The house definitely didn't like them, that's for sure. _

"That Riley, was the police."

"The police? They certainly didn't sound like they wanted to find me. Rather, they sounded like they wanted to find me and send me to inevitable doom." Riley said bitterly.

"Did you manage to hear the whole conversation?" Seth asked.

"When you were in the kitchen, yeah."

"You have extremely sharp ears kiddo, that's useful."

"For fuck's sake stop calling me that." Riley snapped.

"Watch your language too young lady." Merry narrowed her eyes. "And, can't you get your parents to pull you out of this school and transfer somewhere else? Anywhere is safer than here."

"Look, I ain't running away Merry. I didn't do anything wrong. Just some bitch being a bitch and that's all. It'll be the same all world around." Riley said with a heavy tone. "Running away is not in my list of things." _Besides, if I mentioned I wanted to leave that place, it would raise extreme suspicions with everyone and they'd dig for information. Nothing makes me run and they all know that. If I want you guys to be safe, I gotta stay no matter what happens. If worse comes to worse, I'll just hide in a ditch for a while and stay low. I'll even submit to Caroline if I have to and stay in the dorms. _

"Look, I reckon you've pissed off the wrong people and got on their shit list. Just who beat you up like that?" Seth demanded nodding at the bruises.

"That's for me to deal with, I'm getting out of this house and you don't have to say anything any more. In fact, I think it'll be best Merry if you never tell anyone that you're the one who told me O'Connor lives here. That way you wouldn't have to get involved so far as they're concerned. And you." Riley turned to Seth. "You never saw me at all and we'll just keep it at that. So what if they knew I was here in Morganville? I'll make up some crap story."

"How would they know?"

"I was here for a delivery on the request of the school nurse, I don't whether she told anyone or not. It's a mystery whether they know I've been here at all. It'll be easier if they don't know I've been here. That way I can just say I slept on a tree or something." Riley shrugged.

"Look, just tell us whose shit list you've gotten onto. It'll make things a lot easier for all of us." Seth narrowed his eyes at her. He was dead serious and Riley knew that. She stared at him with equal intensity for a moment until she caved, but only because Merry wanted to know too. Apparently the house thought everyone should know.

"A bitch called Caroline."

The two froze and stared at her as if she was headless. "Holy shit. Caroline _Simons_?" Merry hissed.

Seth went rigid. His eyes were startling. They held such hatred that Riley didn't think anyone was capable of, well… almost anyone. "Caroline…" he repeated. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Oh god Seth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I've only been here in Morganville and I haven't seen her around either. I didn't know she was back, if either me or Quinn knew we would've told you. She's supposed to be at some other school."

"Well, guess she just couldn't handle not being the queen." Seth spat.

Trying to change the subject, Merry began walking to the coffee maker when something on the table caught her eye. "Oh shit," she gasped. "The cups and plates… there are three and we'd told him Quinn would be out until night."

Seth just stared, made a growl low in his throat and walked out of the room and upstairs taking two steps at a time then his door slammed. Seth looked absolutely rigid and it was terrifying to Riley. She began flicking through a list of things that could possibly unsettle him so badly.

"So what happened, I haven't seen a guy look that bad since… well, for a while." Riley gestured with her hand and began heating up the food again.

Merry kept staring at the stairs with a grief in her eyes. "Just like you, he got on Caroline's bad side."

"And what did he do?"

* * *

People I need some reviews or else I don't know whether you like this story or not! I'm not posting another chapter until I get more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He rejected her. They went to the same school and well… you can see that he isn't exactly the worst looking guy on earth. That skank asked him to take her to prom and he refused her flat out. She got pissed and sabotaged his family. He barely got out alive."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, anyway, let's not put this food to waste." Merry forced a bright smile and Riley wasn't convinced.

"I'll be right back, I get the feeling he won't want to come back down for a while and he needs to eat." Riley gestured upstairs.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good idea Riley."

"I'll survive; I used to live in a house of hormonal and prideful boys. I think I can handle a little snapping from him up there." Riley shrugged and picked up a plate and walked upstairs taking two steps at a time. She knocked on the door and silence answered her. "Look dude, I know you're hungry since you came downstairs so I'm leaving the food here. Tell O'Connor I said thanks for letting me stay the night. It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry about what Caroline did to you. See ya."

As she turned around, the door opened silently and Seth grabbed her arm and spun her around. Riley noticed how his eyes were red rimmed, he'd been crying. The small girl suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed, like she shouldn't be seeing him like this since it invaded his privacy. She hadn't even meant to find out about his background life, she was supposed to leave before causing any trouble and yet she'd hurt him. She simply stared at him holding her arm until he spoke.

"You can't go, stay until Quinn gets back and we'll talk," he said letting go of her arm then he grinned. "Thanks for the food; you're daring for someone so small. Even Quinn would keep away from me for a while whenever I'm like that."

Riley's eye twitched, turned on her heel and stomped down the stairs. She felt the ghost that'd been following Merry earlier try to stop her. Something wasn't right, as if it was objecting to something. She was about to walk out of the door when Merry stepped in front of her too.

"You can't go back there, she'll kill you. That Caroline doesn't think twice about these things. I am not sending to your death and I'm sure when Quinn finds out about this he wouldn't mind talking things over again. Stay here for the day; it's a Sunday anyway so where are you going to go?"

"Flat hunting, making I'll manage to convince someone to let me bunk at their place." Riley shrugged.

"Just stay until Quinn gets back at least, please. Am I going to have to tie you to a chair to feel safe or are you going to give me your word you'll at least wait until he gets back?"

"I need to go Merry, I can't stay here."

"So are you going to leave that school?"

"No."

"Then you are staying here until Quinn gets back."

The two girls stared at each other for long moments before Riley gave an exasperated sigh. She couldn't exactly tell them the reason why she had to leave, why not stay for the day. It was a Sunday and she didn't really have anything planned. She was deep enough with Watlington already finding out about the vampires, since she was in hell already; there wasn't anything she could do about it. If it was true that Caroline was going to do anything to kill her, she might as well make the most of what she's got until she has to bail.

"Alright, I promise to wait until we've spoken to Quinn." At this statement everything seemed to calm down, the breeze did, Merry did and so did the house. "Now I wouldn't want to make you be late for work so you'd better get going. What'd you want for dinner? If I'm going to stay till evening, I might as well help cook tonight too."

"Um… I'll see what I can pick up on the way back tonight. See you later and feel free to anything in the fridge, just keep your hands off the beer." Merry warned.

"There's beer in the fridge? Not the last I saw."

"Right, yeah. I kind of hid it yesterday before you looked, never mind what I said." Merry shook her head. "See you later when I get back. It'll be around six."

"Um." Riley waved as the door closed. "Oh what the hell have I gotten myself into?" she asked the house as she sat on the sofa. She felt a surge of warmth cover her like a blanket and she relaxed. "Why does life have to be so complicated, why can't legends stay as legends?"

She grumbled and got out her laptop. It was around 4 when Seth finally came back down. "Hey kid, what're you doing?" he called from the stairs.

"Reading stuff, I am so glad I downloaded online computer version of books, if I didn't I think I might've died considering the damage to my dorm room." Riley grinned. "And don't call me a kid jerk."

"Good to know that you don't hesitate in talking back."

"Yeah and don't forget to wash the plate."

"I'll do it later."

"I'll bet that's what you said last night about the dinner plates; in fact, I'll bet that's what all three of you said last night. What happened? I ended up doing them for you before you even got down the stairs."

"I had pretty good timing though didn't I? I got there just in time to help you put the plates up."

"Okay, so there are disadvantages to being small, there are advantages too y'know." Riley pouted.

"Oh, and what can they possibly be?"

"That's for me and other short people to know," the small girl grinned childishly.

"Alright, well what ever you're doing." Seth narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Time to take a break."

"A break? I'm not working."

"Well, since I don't know what you're doing I'm going to call this a break." He argued throwing a game controller at her which she caught easily. "Shooting, racing, horror or war?"

"Are those my only options?"

"What? Did you expect me to have sissy games?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Time Splitters or something, something gruesome."

"Do I even want to know how you've played gruesome games before?"

"I lived with a lot of brothers." Riley shrugged.

"No wonder you're feisty."

"Shut up. Hey, when Merry said that Morganville gets everything monitored, does that mean the campus as well?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"So far as I can remember, they don't bother with the school because no one except for a selected few knows about the system here. Only a few actually come here to Morganville." Seth explained.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I like to have some privacy you know."

"Well you don't get much of that here."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me, and I've been here pretty much all my life."

"So… I hear that you were nearly killed by the grim reaper from campus."

"Yeah, I didn't like her, showed it and she got pissed. What'd you do to get on the shit list?" They picked out a horror game and started playing.

"I kind of made her look stupid twice."

Since Seth had the main controller, he controlled the game status and he pressed a button causing it to pause. "You what?"

"It seemed that she doesn't know how to tell the difference between whether a computer is turned on or not. Before the first day I school, I bumped into her in the computer room and she couldn't get the computer to work, I told her to press the big on button and it started working just fine. The second time I embarrassed her in front of a crowd of boys. She thought the Greek god Ares was a pop artist. I just couldn't let someone get something so wrong. You either know something like that or you don't. You can't just go around making stuff up about the Greek gods, that's just asking for trouble." Riley threw her arms in the air in agitation. "I mean, that girl doesn't even know that Latin is a dead language! And she doesn't know about any of the Greek myths, not even the most basic things like Zeus being the most well known as the father of the gods even though he had a father too! That cow is too stupid and loud for her own good. If she actually got things right then I wouldn't care but she wants to kill me because she is stupid. That's irrational reasoning. One of these days she might find a knife sticking out from her back."

"Planning a little assassination are we?" Seth laughed letting the game run again. Riley liked his laugh, it was real and it made her heart skip a beat. "You're not too bad at this."

"Shut up, I haven't lost any health yet." Riley stuck her tongue out at him. "So I hear that there's beer in the house."

"And you're not touching any of it."

"You're no fun."

"Do you want me to tell Merry you said that?"

Riley sighed and shook her head giving him a mischievous grin. "No, I never mentioned the word beer."

"Got it." Seth nodded and turned back to the game.

"So… why did you come back to town? Didn't that police officer say that you left for a couple of years? It was because of that accident wasn't it?"

Silence. Seth kept his eyes focused on the screen and Riley stole a chance to look at him. His eyes were emotionless and his grip on the controller was tight enough to draw blood. _Definitely off boundaries… Wait? Why do I even want to know? Oh for god's sake I have to leave tomorrow! What the hell am I doing making friends?! _

"What the hell happened? You just got bombed and killed kid." Seth complained.

"What?" Riley shook away her thoughts and looked at the screen, he was right; she just missed a bomb…

"What got your attention?"

"Nothing."

"Yo roomies!" the door slammed and Merry's voice rang throughout the halls.

"In here!" Seth yelled back.

"Good, you didn't go after all." Merry sighed.

"Aren't you a bit early? It's only five, not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I got paranoid."

"You thought I wasn't going to keep my promise." Merry nodded. "Don't worry, I never go back on a straightforward promise. I might find ways to bend around it but I never break it."

"Good to know in the future that if you make promises we've got to be specific." Seth laughed. "What's with the big bag M?"

"Dinner," she told him heading into the kitchen and gestured for Riley to follow.

"Tacos." Riley concluded and put everything she didn't need back in the fridge. Rolling her sleeves, she started cooking and the game continued in the other room. She could hear Merry and Seth talking but she didn't want to intrude, she knew they were talking about Quinn. He wasn't going to happy about this; she didn't want them to risk their lives just to let her stay in a room. She also got the feeling that they were talking about Caroline too. She plugged her ears with her earphones and listened to her music.

" –ley! Riley!" Seth shouted taking her earphone out.

"What?!" she screamed nearly dropping the knife. "Don't scream at me when I'm holding a knife."

"Quinn's back. Leave the food for now."

Sighing, she put the knife down and walked through to the living room behind Seth. Quinn was looking very troubled and slightly harassed sitting on the sofa.

"You can't go back to the dorms Riley and if you stay here in Morganville on your own in an apartment you're in even bigger trouble."

"I can take care of myself."

"Can you? What can you do to protect yourself from something you don't even know?"

"I do know what I'm up against, vampires. Both Seth and Merry have said it. Vampires live and own this town." Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Do you even know how to fight vampires?"

"That's for me to know mate."

"I cannot send you out there knowing that you'll be in danger. I may obey the law around here but I'm not about to send some 16 year old girl to their death either."

"Look, it doesn't matter what happens to me right? I am just some delivery girl that you had a brief encounter with when you signed the slip. Other than that, you never met me. That's all they have to know and none of you will be in trouble."

"Riley, you don't understand. The vampires know things around this town no matter how well it's been covered up. They will find that we have hidden you and that we lied." Merry protested.

"But it is not them who want me dead, it's Caroline. Now, the last I checked, she can walk in the sun so why is she so powerful?"

"She's the mayor's daughter." Seth told her.

"That explained why she's so snobby." Riley nodded with realisation. _Damn this is going to be a little tough but not impossible to get around. Why the hell do these three want to keep me safe anyway? They've only known me since like, yesterday evening! _"Anyway, I'm not going to stay in Morganville, I was planning to return to the dorms. Or find somewhere else near by."

"Why are you so intent on leaving Riley?" Quinn narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need anyone to get in trouble because of me. And think what might happen if my parents find out about this." Riley argued.

"At least stay until the thing with Caroline dies down." Seth said. "She'll forget soon because some else is bound to talk to her the wrong way. If you just lay low she'll forget you ever existed. I doubt she'd be in any of your classes."

"Look Riley, there's only two options that's safe for you. Get your folks to get you out of school and transfer somewhere else or, stay here for a while. Of course, you're going to have to pay the rent." Quinn stated.

"Alright… how much?" Riley sighed. _There is just no way I can tell them I'm pulling out of this school. If I tell them that they'll come here to check things out for sure… _

"$100 a month for the rent itself. Then the rest you have to pay as you go along, the rest meaning long distance calls if you use the landline and broadband. You've also got to pitch in with the chores."

"Haven't I already?" Riley grinned. _God I'm never going to find anywhere cheaper than this… Looks like I'm staying then. Screw this all to hell. _"Thanks for the room O'Connor."

"Why don't you call him by his first name?" Merry asked curiously.

"It's a habit; in my old school we had the habit of calling guys by their surnames unless someone had a really weird one." Riley shrugged. "Anyway, I'm really hungry so I'm going to get the food started."

"I so agree with that." Seth nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night dinner felt weird, Riley almost felt like she was at home with her friends, her brothers. She almost felt safe again; she felt that the three people arguing at the table over sauce would back her up if she got in trouble. She puzzled over why they were so protective of her even though they had only met the day before. She couldn't understand it; they were just like her brothers, always accepting anyone and then beat the crap out of them if that person betrayed them…

Now she was going to have to choose between her new found friends and her family who would undoubtedly kill her if they found out she was living in a town of vampires…

Again that night she had no trouble sleeping after a good shower and the house itself seemed to be welcoming her. She groaned when she saw her reflection. Her arms were covered with bruises and it hurt her to merely move. The one on her shoulder was going yellow, her face was surprisingly untouched. Her hair was originally puffy and that seemed to hide the bump and cuts on her head. She was pretty lucky to still be alive and it was thanks to the people in the house.

She pulled on her sports bra that made her chest smaller, a black mini dress that ended mid thigh which was concealed by the large grey hoodie that fell to her knees. She pulled on her short shorts, and then her army camouflaged styled trousers and long over knee socks. She remembered she'd left her boots downstairs so she grabbed her bag with her books inside before sliding along the banister down the stairs. She flipped off the banister with ease and went into the kitchen nearly walking into Seth who was conveniently shirtless. He wore fade blue jeans with several rips low hung around the hips, his golden hair was such a mess anyone would think that a bomb had gone off or something. Riley noticed that he seemed to have a habit of not wearing shoes around house since his feet were bare like yesterday and when she first met him two days ago. She suppressed her laughter at the sight of his hair and ducked past him.

"What's the rush kiddo?" Seth asked following her into the kitchen.

"I'll be late for classes if I don't hurry. Where'd you keep the bread?" Riley asked hastily looking around the kitchen.

"What did you say?"

"Where's the bread?"

"No, what did you say before that."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to go to school or else they're going to know that something is wrong. If I go back in today, I can just say that I felt ill and didn't feel like dealing with anyone so I hid. They don't have to know where I've been." Riley explained. "I thought this over last night. Either way, I have to go in today."

"No you don't, just drop your classes." Seth argued. "What part of 'Caroline won't hesitate to kill you' don't you understand?"

"I do understand and I'll try not to get hit in the head this time, how about that?" Riley rolled her eyes. "Besides, if I died then none of you would ever be in trouble right?" _Well you probably will because no matter what shit story these people may make, everyone is going to come here to find out what really happened… _

The sound of Seth slamming his fist on the wall by Riley's head startled her. She looked up at him and he had his full attention on her which caused her stomach to knot. They stared at each other for a while before they both calmed their breathing and he stepped back to put some space between them.

"We may not have known you for long but that doesn't mean that we are willing to send you to death alright kid? But if you're so intent on dying then be my guest," he tried to shrugg nonchalantly but Riley could see that he was furious she would even suggest the idea of them not caring about her. She realised how wrong and unjust it was to say that, after all, they were risking their safety by letting her stay on that first night.

_Damn it I never should've come into this house at the beginning. I should've fought against Merry's hold and ran before she could get me anywhere near this house. Damn it why did this have to happen? _She thought angrily. "I have to go to school. See you later Clearwater."

"Hey Riley what are you doing? The cops are still out looking for you kid!" Merry shouted jumping down the stairs frantically to stop the small girl from getting out of the door.

"I have school to attend."

"You are walking to your funeral kid!"

"I am not a kid."

"You are in this town."

"Whatever, I have lessons to go to." _More like I have things to fake on government documents. If vampires live in this town and they control everything, I have got to let everyone know that this place is heavily guarded so they don't say anything stupid in messages. I can't let them trace my family either, god knows what else would happen if they found anything they didn't like. _

"But you're going to die." Merry stated exasperatedly. "What part of that don't you get? Caroline is ruthless, she won't hesitate in killing people. She even manages to kill people she didn't plan on killing."

"Meredith!" Seth growled and the Goth girl froze. "Just shut up. If that kid wants to die then let her go."

"But - " Merry protested but he had already gone back to his safe haven. The sound of his door slamming echoed through the house. Riley turned on her heel to walk out of the door. The cold presence that had followed Merry yesterday attacked Riley full force causing her to shudder. It was trying to direct her away from the door, she felt pressured with each step she took.

She was halfway down the drive on her skateboard when Merry chased her with the car. "Hey listen to me Riley, you don't strike me as someone who just waltzes to their death. Just stop!" the small girl turned on her skateboard to look at the frantic Goth. She noticed that the heat was already starting to melt the make-up and beneath that she saw a beautiful face. Merry was surprisingly childish looking and at the moment slightly harassed. "Look, if you go on a skateboard, it's going to take you longer. At least let me drive you."

Riley gave a grin and slipped into the car. "Thanks for the ride Merry."

"You are crazy, I hope you know that." Merry shook her head disapprovingly.

"I've been told that all my life, it's nothing new," the smaller girl shrugged. "Merry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did he get so uptight when you mentioned Caroline killing people?"

"Oh…" Merry hesitated and kept her eyes on the road. After a while she spoke. "Look, I'm not sure whether I should say this since it's his business, but when he got on her shit list, she tried to kill him. She sabotaged their car on day and they whole family nearly died. Seth got the worst injuries but he lived through, his older sister Leah wasn't so lucky. She died and the Clearwaters left. They couldn't bear the grief and thought that if they left, things might've been easier. I'm not sure shy he came back though. He was back a couple of weeks before I joined the house."

"Wow, pretty intense story." Riley whistled.

"I'll wait out in some shadows so you can grab your stuff and dump it in here."

"What ever is salvageable anyway." Riley sighed. She got out of the car and looked around her. Luckily for her, she was early so hardly anyone was around. She dashed through the halls and sprinted up the stairs to her room. It was in the same state as when she'd left it. Digging around she found a baseball bat, various chains, books that were still readable, files and some clothes that she could fix. She frowned when she realised she was going to have to shop for necessities.

When she got everything in a bag she looked outside of the window. Conveniently there was a tree that she could easily climb down without risking the dorm staircase which could lead to her bumping into certain people. Putting the bat on her back she jumped and landed softly on the thick branch. When she hit the ground she looked around again but didn't see anyone so she continued to Merry's car. She sensed someone trying to attack her and swung the bat. Hearing a groan she let a smirk grace her lips. She'd hit about 3 people when they finally managed to deck her, it didn't help that her head wasn't fully healed yet and that made her feel dizzy too quickly.

Her head was rubbed against the dirt as someone kicked her back and stomach. She felt the blade cut easily through the skin in her leg and she clenched her teeth together so that she couldn't scream. She felt the blood beginning to soak through her trousers. Sniggers were heard when they pulled the dagger out.

"You've been a hard mouse to catch you know but I knew you would come back to school. You're just too much of a smart freak aren't you?" Caroline's mocking voice rang in her ears. To Riley, everything seemed to be ringing.

"Yeah well at least I have a brain to work with. I heard that you went to a different college. What happened?" Riley taunted. "Did they have to chuck you out because you don't know shit about computers?" Her face ground deeper into the dirt and she felt the knife stab into her arm, though this time not as deeply.

"You have a big mouth for someone so small freak. Let her go." Caroline commanded. There was a hesitation before Riley could feel the pressure leave. Then someone yanked her hair and forced her head up. She was looking right into Caroline's eyes; there was nothing but frost in them. It was only then that Riley knew Caroline was very capable of killing her right there and then and no one would be able to help her. If she was going to get out, she had to think fast. "You know kid, I wouldn't talk like that to me. If you had kept your mouth shut at the beginning like anyone else would've done, you wouldn't be touched."

"Hate to break it to you queeny but I ain't one to obey anyone. Even at gun point, I always have a way out. Besides, you're having too much fun, you like playing cat and mouse and making your victim suffer until they bow down. I don't doubt that you would kill me, but you'd try to turn me first, otherwise, I would be dead right now." Riley bit and smacked someone's hand away from her hair. She lifted herself up and staggered slightly before she found her footing.

Caroline laughed. "You'd better run kid, because no one would care whether you disappeared or not. No one would know the truth and even if they did they'd keep their mouths shut. Sure your family might look for you, but they'd be sick and tired of it soon enough when rumours of you eloping with some adult works its way into their heads."

_That's where you are so wrong. They would kill this entire town if they came here without hesitation and they'd kill anyone who had associations with the vampires. They wouldn't care whether you're innocent or not, if you worked with the vampires, you're mince. If they find out that you caused my death personally, they'd torture you and rip you limb from limb. You'd be nothing compared to them. They'd avenge me, that's a sure bet bitch. _Riley thought grimly. She realised that her death would lead to the death of her new friends too, she'd die without leaving any sort of clues.

"You know shit about my family." Riley spat. "Nice seeing you Caroline."

"This is going to be so fun." Caroline laughed bitterly. "Run little kitty, run."

Just to mock her, Riley walked slowly though it was mainly due to the injury in her leg. She didn't want Merry to find her limping. She especially used the bag to hide the blood seeping through her trousers and she lifted her hood up so that Merry couldn't see the mess of her head. Everything was spinning and Riley found it hard to walk straight. _This is going to be a long day…_

"Hey what took you so long?" Merry asked as Riley slammed the back door shut.

"I bumped into a teacher and had to make up a story about falling asleep in a church," the small girl shrugged.

"Did you bump into Caroline?"

"No." The lie fell easily off her tongue.

"Seriously Riley, you look dead." Merry frowned.

"If you think I look dead, check the mirror and frowning gives you wrinkles Merry." Riley laughed. Merry rolled her eyes and grunted the same way she would to Seth. Riley smiled when she felt like she settled with her new roommates. Then she mentally frowned, she could gain serious troubles from this. She knew that her family wouldn't care much about her living with 18 year olds; it was the law they had to watch and the company that went with living in Morganville. "I'll be back with dinner material before dark."

"You'd better or else I'm going to hunt you down kid." Merry's frown lifted a little but not completely. Riley watched the black Mercedes leave the campus before heading for the nurse's office again.

"Do I even want to know what happened to you?" the nurse asked.

"Doubt it. I got the package to O'Connor by the way."

"Thank you Riley. You didn't come back and I got worried, I thought something had happened to you. Apparently, people go missing, things happen in Morganville. I try to stay as far away as possible."

"Then why are you in this school? Caroline is here and her pap's the mayor of Morgue." Morgue was her new name for Morganville, it seemed to suit it a lot from her opinion.

"Every school needs a qualified nurse Riley, I was the unlucky one picked from the hat. There were a few before this and they vanished without a trace. One thing I do know, they all spoke to Caroline Simons last," the nurse said with a hushed tone. "I don't know whether you know Leah Clearwater but she was a good friend of mine. She died in a car crash; her parents were great and careful drivers. Sure the dad was a known drunk but the Mum was safe and she had been driving that day. It was set up I tell you. I heard that the son, Seth or something, got the worst injuries out of the three who survived. Leah got the worst impact and they couldn't even get her to the hospital in time."

"I'm sorry." Riley said. Seth wasn't the only one affected by the lost of Leah, there were others who knew things but just didn't have the guts to speak out. "Did any police talk to you by any chance?"

"Yeah, I told them that I only saw you once when you were injured. Didn't tell them about the delivery though. I'm not blind Riley, even I can tell that these aren't caused by falling down the stairs and you hardly look like someone who is into self harming. If you were you wouldn't be here trying to fix the wounds."

"Thank you so much."

"What story are you going to tell the teachers?"

"I fell asleep in a church down in town, I saw a couple coming back and they looked pretty derelict. I doubt anyone looked in there so it seems like a pretty safe lie." Riley shrugged and she noticed a band around the nurse's right wrist. It had an odd symbol on it.

"I'm pretty sure that you came back for lessons so I'd better let you go. Try to take things easy, your head is even worse than the other day. I reckon you should drop by the hospital some time but it's up to you."

"Thanks." Riley inclined her head and slowly headed to her lessons. At lunch she stayed in the nurse's office and closed the curtain so no one would disturb her. Taking her laptop out, she got to work. Seth was right, the school didn't monitor the network system so she easily taped into the government documents. She went to birth and death certificates forging the death of Riley Black and the birth of Riley Alonzo. Alonzo had been her adapted name since her blood parents died. To her, all her friends back in America were her family so she felt supported. Everyone had been close and Riley cursed herself for choosing to leave that home.

Her current passport read Riley Alonzo which made things easier. She checked that every name relating to her newest passport photo read Riley Alonzo and sent an email to her family telling them that she was fine. If wasn't a lie that she had made friends, just not on campus. She made sure that it was almost impossible to trace her back to the name Riley Black, that way the vampires wouldn't know about her family bloodlines.

She also sent an email to her family about not saying anything that would give away the family heritage. No jokes unless in code. She warned them that the place she was staying at was very secure and that they check all sorts of messages. She was worried that if she read any of them and the vampires down in Morganville saw, they would start getting suspicious and make a move to make her 'disappear'.

"Thanks for letting me hide here Miss Hales." Riley smiled and left the office for her next lesson. _I guess there are people who don't agree with the system of no privacy after all. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap of what's happened so far...**

**There's a girl called Riley Alonzo who recently moved to Morganville.  
She got into some trouble with school bullies and met Meredith Brandon, Quinn O'Connor and Seth Clearwater who are all very nice people!  
Caroline's a bitch and got her gang to stab the little girl a few times.  
Riley met the school's nurse who was a friend of Seth's sister. **

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by without troubles from Caroline, in fact, Riley didn't see her at all. Taking her skateboard, she hit the shops. She managed to buy things she needed and headed back to her new home…

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrating. "Seth says he left a key under the rug." Merry wrote in the text.

"Perfect timing Merry." Riley smiled and lifted the rug up. Sure enough, in the middle was a key. Going inside, she felt the house pulse around her and the cold atmosphere eased her wounds a little. After putting her stuff in her new room, she went to the kitchen to clean up and make dinner.

"Merry says you never saw Caroline." Seth asked from behind her. She span around and saw him leaning against the door frame. The only word she could think of to describe him was sexy. He had just taken a shower so his hair was wet and it pointed in all directions like he just shook his head like a dog. He wore a slightly ripped shirt which showed a little of the muscle on his chest and his arms were bare. His jeans hung low and once again his feet were bare. Riley couldn't help but notice how the muscles rippled on his arms.

"What of it?" Riley spoke with a calm voice and turned back to chopping.

"I'm not buying it." The next moment Riley could feel his body heat behind her and the small pressure he put on her arm made her drop the knife. "Like I said, I don't buy it."

"Lucky guess." Riley narrowed her eyes at him and picked up the knife. "It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not, you just have to keep your mouth shut around Merry. You guys are already helping enough by letting me stay in this house, I don't want to cause any more unnecessary trouble alright? I can handle this; I just have to lay off sport for maybe as long as I stay in that god forsaken school."

"You might die before you get through school if you keep this up. She really won't hesitate, she'll get bored soon and she'll do anything to break you." Seth spoke with experience.

"Look, I know you had it bad, but I don't hurt easily. No one can get rid of me that easily whether they like it or not." Riley grinned mischievously. "This stuff I can handle, I know when to back off."

"You are crazy kid you know that?" Seth rolled his eyes with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up jerk." Riley grunted and returned to chopping.

"Anything I can help with? Can't be easy with an arm like that." Seth asked with a flicker of emotion flashing across his eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Sure, help with the onions; I still can't chop them without crying." Riley threw an onion at him.

"Sure thing, I was wondering whether anything made you cry. I reckon you didn't even scream when they stabbed you."

"How'd you know that?" she gasped with fake horror.

"I can guess," he shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Yo roomies!"

"Hey Merry!" Riley called back quicker than Seth could and he grinned at her.

"What's up Riley? What's for dinner?" Merry asked snatching a can of coke from the fridge.

"Chinese."

"You cook Chinese style?"

"I can."

"We made a great choice voting you into the house," the Goth girl high fived Seth.

"Yeah, I still haven't thanked you two for convincing O'Connor to let me stay. Thanks."

"No probs kiddo, if we can get good food, why would we object to you staying?" Seth grinned.

Riley pretended to be deep in thought. "Uh… I don't know, maybe because you're technically breaking the law."

"Oh whatever, anyway, is Quinn back yet?" Merry asked.

"I don't know, did he go out?" Riley asked.

"Apparently."

"I heard my name." Quinn rubbed the back of his head and yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Merry was just asking where you were that's all." Riley shrugged. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes so could someone get the plates and bowls for me?"

"Sure thing kiddo, what'd you need." Seth asked volunteering.

"A large plate, four eating bowls, three medium sized bowls and cutlery."

Seth set them out on the table and Riley poured the food onto them, then she scooped rice into the eating bowls and Seth helped her carry the dishes out. Riley was proud of herself for not limping once in either Merry or Quinn's presence so neither of them knew of the new injuries. Seth wasn't fooled though. When Merry and Quinn were cleaning the dishes since it was their turn, Seth gestured for her to follow him.

Casting a quick look into the kitchen, she followed him upstairs and somewhere on the wall he pressed a button opening a secret door. Her eyes widened and she began to wonder just how many more secrets the house held. Going up another flight of stairs, they appeared in a small room with a work desk and sofa. The door slammed shut behind her and she groaned.

"I don't suppose there's a handle on the inside." Riley asked.

"Nope, you've just broken the first rule of horror movies; you followed a guy into a place you don't even know."

"Shut up jerk, and I trust you, you wouldn't do anything to break the law unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I do what I need to if it will protect my friends."

_So that's what this is… He thinks that I'm here to hurt them. _"You think I'm a threat."

"No shit kiddo. See, you would be the perfect assassin, seemingly helpless and kind, someone we would have in the house. How do I know you're not sent here by THEM?"

"Um… Let me see, if I really was an assassin, I would've killed every single one of you right now. Not to mention, if the vampires in this town are really that powerful, they wouldn't even need to hire an assassin, they could just drain you all and make you disappear like they do with anyone else who they don't like right?"

"You're smart, that's exactly why I'm not buying it."

"Stop fucking around with me Clearwater, I can assure you. I can take all of you down tonight even if you fought back. If I really am here to kill you, why would I be talking to you instead of killing you?"

"Because you are injured."

"I am capable of taking ten of you and still win."

"That's why you got so many injuries."

"Shut up Clearwater, I'm just trying to prove a point."

"What's that?"

"You're retarded. Your brain doesn't work the same way assassins would, your ideas have too many flaws in them. I understand that you want to look out for the others, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be happy to leave the house."

"There you go again with leaving the house, who said anything about any of us wanting you out? Even if we are risking the law, you're good to have in the house kiddo."

"Stop calling me that jerk."

"There was another reason why I brought you up here, sit on the sofa."

"And I am going to listen to you after you threatened to kill me why?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

Seth laughed at this and held out bandages. "I just thought that if you took the bandages from the first aid kit downstairs, Merry would know something was up. I always keep a stash up here in case I hurt something and I didn't want her knowing. Now sit down."

Riley rolled her eyes and sat down. Hesitantly she removed her jumper and she saw Seth grin at her. "So the kid wears dresses underneath."

"Say one word and I'll kill you right here right now." Riley growled glaring at him.

"Suits you." Riley felt her heart soar at the compliment not that she had never had them before. She felt her cheeks heating up and refused to look at him while he worked at her arm. "God that doesn't look pleasant. Did you get it sorted somehow?"

"School nurse, I am not stupid enough to not go see one after getting an injury like this. I can sort it out myself but it's a little difficult since it's so high up. Cheers for doing this."

"It's my apology for suspecting you but you have to understand why I'm uneasy. It's just the way you just turned up on our doorstep. There are two kinds of people in this town, there's the food and then there's the fighters. Which are you?"

"Which do you think?" Riley replied. "Do I look like someone who obeys a vampire?"

"Things change in this town." Seth shrugged.

"Whatever. Care to tell me the release button to let me out of this room?"

"There's a small catch underneath the arm rest you're leaning on."

"Nicely concealed. Why's there a room like this here?"

"I reckon there are more but we haven't bothered to look for them yet."

"This house is amazing." Riley breathed and gasped as Seth dabbed the antiseptic on the wound. "Ow…" she complained.

"I thought you were supposed to be a tough kid."

"Okay, if you had antiseptic shoved in you arm which had been brutally stabbed, I think you'd complain too jerk."

"If you put it that way," he laughed.

When he finished and checked that the bandages were secure enough, Riley clicked the switch and they both walked out. Just before Seth walked into his own room, he ruffled the small girl's hair and whispered, "You're definitely a fighter no doubt about it."

_The vampires chased after me as I ran through the woods with crazed looks in their eyes. Red, that's all I saw when they surrounded me and I got into a fighting stance. I have to admit that I put up a pretty good fight but in the end, I got trapped and one of them grabbed my arms forcing me to eye level. I felt his fangs pierce my skin and I screamed. _

Riley woke up startled in her bed panting as she wiped her brow. She checked her watch and noticed it was nearly six. Groaning, she got off the bed and got some clothes on. As usual she wore her sports bra and a tank top. Then she picked up a brown purposely stained top with a slanted shoulder sleeve with a strap on the other shoulder. 'Artsy' was written with large diagonal font at the front and a detached sleeve on the strapped side of the shoulder. Then she pulled on a pair of short shorts, a pair of jeans, long socks and padded down the stairs.

She heard a silvery note of a guitar echoed through the halls and she sat on the stairs listening. She watched Quinn rock rhythmically to the beat of the song he was playing. His foot tapping as his fingers ghosted over the strings pulling perfect chords. Suddenly, it fell into a tune she knew… Hallelujah. She swayed to the tune but the ring of the alarm made her freeze. She watched with fascination as Quinn packed the guitar into its case and stands up to face the window gazing gloomily out of them.

The sun slowly crept up and without warning he doubled over in pain. Riley's eyes widened and she jumped over five steps to help him. Quinn looked up with horrified eyes and stared at her momentarily freezing her on the spot. Then she shook her head and reached out for him. He flinched from her but she persisted. He croaked and rolled over clutching his sides.

_God he looks like he's dying… Wait, it can't be HIM I've been sensing all this time could it?_ She touched his back and his it burn through his clothes. Then suddenly she couldn't touch him any more, her hand simply went right through him. "Holy shit…" Riley gasped.

"Oh god, you can't tell them." Quinn spoke with his last breath then he faded away into nothing as the sun light flooded the room. Riley blinked a few times before settling herself into the sofa.

_God… Quinn's the ghost I've been sensing. No wonder I recognised the aura… _"Shit fuck bollocks I've never met this before… what the hell is going on?" she took several deep breaths before speaking up again. "O'Connor, I know you're still here and have been watching over Merry while she's been in the house. We are so going to have a talk when you materialise again tonight." She spoke with a calm stern voice. There was something unnatural with the way Quinn was a ghost and she didn't like it, he couldn't materialise of his own free will and she figured from his expression that it happened every night. He wasn't vampire, just a unique ghost who can only appear after a certain time and disappear at six as the sun rises… She was very curious to know the story behind what happened to Quinn and she was determined to find out.

* * *

**Okay, so Quinn turned ghost on Riley who freaked out... Seth found out about her major injuries because he's just that persistent whether that's a good or bad thing I'll let you all decide that!**

**Plz RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She stepped into the kitchen and went outside through the back door into the garden. It was in a mess as well and she made a mental note to fix it up so that it looked remotely presentable should anyone in the world decide to visit. The back yard led to a forest that reminded her of her home with all her family… _Holy shit I haven't contacted them at all for the past few days! Heck I haven't even checked my phone! _Frantically she ran inside not noticing Seth watching her with an amused expression as she tripped over the sofa trying to get to her bag.

"Twenty messages…" Riley mumbled. The last text said that if she didn't reply within the next ten minutes they were dispatching a search party… it was sent five minutes ago but she knew that they wouldn't actually wait ten minutes… Rapidly she taped the number and on the second ring someone picked up.

"WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING THE BLOODY PHONE RILEY!!!" the voice screamed causing Riley to hold the phone away from her ear.

"It's alright Rhoan, chill I'm fine and breathing and everything is intact. There isn't a single scratch on my body." Riley laughed relaxing in the sofa. "Now stop screaming or else everyone in the building is going to hear you over here."

"You haven't called or replied to anything we sent you for the past two days Rye, do you know how worried we've all been. Everyone is actually here sitting around the phone. Of course Jeremy is at work but he has to." Rhoan reported.

"Everyone is skipping school waiting for a phone call?" Riley grinned. It was just like her family to do that, they worried too much about her just because she was the youngest at the moment. "How is Elena doing? Is the baby still kicking?"

"She's due in a couple of weeks, you should come back for that."

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Maybe when the baby's born, you'll all stop worrying about me so much. I'm 16 not a five year old who can't keep herself alive." Riley sighed mockingly.

"Aw Rye you know we haven't treated you like a five year old for the past couple of years." Rhoan teased and memories of the countless hits they've made on her made her laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know which I prefer, you guys all trying to hit on me and getting a black eye or being treated like a baby."

"We love you and you know it."

"Of course I do and I love you all as well. You know that Rhoan."

"Yeah, I remember when you used to cling to me like a koala bear, that was so cute. Where did that Riley go?"

"If I try to cling to you like that everyone will get the wrong impression mate."

"Well considering your figure I don't anyone would mind."

"Rhoan!"

"How's your part time job been?"

"It's been good. I'm in Morganville at the moment, good time really."

"Wait, the zombie town Morganville?"

Riley started. "You know this place?"

"Not really, I've just heard that it's really dull there so no one really goes."

"Really? Well girls are bitches at school talking about things that bore me so this is my escape place." Riley sighed.

"They are being nice aren't they Rye?"

"Of course, well, by ignoring me anyway."

"Why don't you come back Rye? We all miss you and we can stop the groping if that's bothering you."

"That's not it Rhoan and you know it. I told you that I wanted to see other places, try being out on my own you know?"

"Well I think it's stupid."

"I know you do but we've had this argument before and you lost so I'm here. If things get really crap then I'll just waltz right back whether you guys want me there or not!" Riley joked.

"We'll always want you Rye, never forget that." Rhoan said sincerely.

"I know Rhoan, I was only teasing. I'll come visit soon alright so no more worrying. If I don't call for a while it's because I'm too busy."

"Alright Rye."

"WE MISS YOU RYE!" her entire group of friends and family shouted down the phone and she laughed as the phone went dead.

"Nice bunch of friends you got there." Seth commented.

"Morning, why are you up so early?"

"Hungry and you woke me up."

"I did not, I didn't scream this morning or stomp."

"Yeah well whatever. Either way I heard you so I thought I might help you with breakfast. You really do have a death wish going to school you know."

"I'm still alive."

"How're your stab wounds? Did any of them open up last night?"

"No."

"Why did you leave them?"

"What?" Riley was startled by the question.

"Why did you leave? I mean, they sounded like they'd rather live through hell than lose you."

"How long have you been up Clearwater?"

"I heard the whole thing. Kind of hard not to considering how he was shouting down the phone."

Riley sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Well then you heard the answer. I wanted to try living without them watching my back twenty four seven you know? I guess it's nice to know that you're safe but they are very protective and I wanted to try living without them influencing the people around me. If you ever meet them you'll know what I mean. They are very intimidating to strangers."

"Do you think we'll ever meet them?"

"In a way I hope not, that would involve them coming here and things would get very messy." Riley shook her head.

"How so?"

Riley couldn't understand why she was having a conversation with Seth like this. It wasn't like her to share family behaviour with other people. She'd been with her family most of the time so she rarely got close to other people. That was why she wanted to get out, to be on her own. Of course she wasn't completely on her own since she knew that her family had her back. They could always sense when someone from the group were in danger, it was a specialty.

"They are night people. I don't mean that they're vampires. They just like running around at night. That would cause trouble in this town with vampires and all. They would start fights."

"They'd die."

"No they would start a war and loads of people would die." Riley chose her words carefully. "I'd told O'Connor that I knew how to fight vamps, they can fight them better than I can. It's not so hard if you had the right advantages."

"And they think they do."

"They know they do." Riley said quietly. She remembered the story she'd been told. They'd been teaching her ways to kill vampires as a precaution and they knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Yo roomies what're you all talking about?" Merry asked striding into the room breaking the tense atmosphere.

"What to make for breakfast." Riley grinned.

"Feel like French toast."

"French toast it is then." Riley nodded.

"I'll grab the plates."

"I can reach them." Riley protested.

"Not without a chair and difficulty."

"Jerk."

"Shorty."

The insults stopped when Riley got to work and breakfast was quiet with Merry and Seth making jabs at one another. She felt Quinn's presence around the table and she could tell he was amused by the cussing the two made against each other.

The day went by and Caroline didn't so much as look in her direction. Since she couldn't do sport, she settled for going back early and wait for Quinn to materialise again. As she skated back in the simmering heat, she spotted a rather large looking café. 'Common Grounds' was written in intricate writing above the door. She remembered that that was where Merry said she'd worked and that she'd promised to visit. Since she had nothing to do Riley decided to go in. She did want a drink and to get out of the heat.

A bell rung above her head as opened the door and the sent of coffee washed over her. Luckily there was air conditioning in the shop so it was cool inside. The design and interior was more Gothic than back at the house, black leather sofas, high tables and stools around them and the light wasn't blinding.

She dumped her bag on a table claiming it before walking to the counter. Behind it were two people. One was Merry in a off shoulder long sleeved top that ended above the stomach showing a skin tight black and white stripped top underneath, a black mini skirt with rims like a bat's wings, long over knee socks with lace rim and boots. An ultra cool Goth girl with black liner and lipstick and pale skin. She beamed when she saw Riley.

The other was a tall thin man with grey hair falling just above the shoulders. He had an onyx earring clipped on. Riley felt something stir within her when he looked at her. She felt sirens go off in her head but she brushed it aside. He gave a friendly smile too.

"Riley!" Merry beamed. "Good to see you, this is my boss Sam."

"Hey Sir." Riley greeted.

"Sir?" Sam spoke with a low voice and gave with an even lower laugh. "I can assure Riley, if I am anything I am certainly not a Sir."

"True true." Merry nodded. "Hey, what are you doing out of school so early? Did Caroline do something?"

"No, it's just that I have games and since I can't do that, I decided to bounce." Riley shrugged. "Hey, can I grab something to drink? A glass of tea with loads of ice in it."

"Coming right up." Merry smiled. "It's on me."

Riley watched with fascination as Sam cleaned some parts of a very complex looking coffee maker. "I hear that you've had some trouble with dorm girls."

Riley started and shook her head to clear her mind. For reasons she couldn't think of, it was extremely foggy. "Yeah, but it's alright, nothing I can't handle."

"Well, if anything else happens don't hesitate to come and tell me. I can put a stop to it. I'm not without influence in this town Riley." This piece of information made her blink and mind whirl. He placed his gaze steadily on hers. "I hear that you're talented. We can't have you chased away now can we?"

"I don't get chased away by anything but thanks for the offer." Riley nodded.

"He means it though Riley." Merry whispered. "I don't know; he's got links with THEM. He can really help since they'll listen to him. It's never bad to have people on your side to help you Riley."

"Well, I suppose so…" _But something about him doesn't seem right… _

"Stay here and study, I'll give you a lift home afterwards."

Riley merely nodded and went to her table to do some homework. She noticed that Merry had it pretty bad at the counter. Though the girls may not have been as bad as Caroline, they weren't nice stuff. They pointed and giggled at her. Sam turned and while casually wiping the counter, he stared at them with intensity. The girls immediately stopped and walked away without another sound from their mouths. He looked up and smiled at her again.

She smiled back and looked at her books. Maths equations were a good way to pass the afternoon.

Merry's shift ended quiet late, around eight and by then the night life had already picked up. Awkwardly and hastily Riley packed her books and watched as a boy around Seth and Quinn's age take over behind the counter. Merry had disappeared somewhere and Riley couldn't spot her at all. She backed into a seemingly empty corner of the room trying to get away from the crowd when she bumped into a table and nearly fell.

* * *

**Okay, so it's Seth's turn to learn something about Riley...  
And what's wrong with Sam that would give Riley the shivers?  
RxR **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You should be more careful little lady," a smooth voice slithered around her and she fought a shudder. The hand that held her up on her back was pale and belonged to a sleek looking young man. He had gelled brown hair and a suit on. The shirt hung out and was unbuttoned at the top.

"Er… thanks."

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm waiting for a friend."

"A friend… Join me while you wait."

"I really should look for her."

"Please, I insist."

Reluctantly Riley dumped her bag on the floor and sat opposite him. His legs brushed hers and sirens rang in her head, a constant buzzing took over her mind as she fought to clear it.

"My name is Horatio, you?" he asked smoothly.

"Alonzo." Riley didn't see any need to tell him her first name, considering how her mind seemed to be screaming at her to get out of there fast! Despite the air conditioning, she suddenly felt extremely hot and her mind was foggy. She couldn't concentrate on what was going on around her. She gripped the chair for support when she felt herself swaying slightly from disorientation.

She felt the cold hand slide over her hand, grip it gently and a pair of lips fell on her palm. The fingers stroked her wrist and Horatio's grin seemed to grow wider. She understood her reaction to this person now, why her body seemed to want to beat his till there was nothing left. Why she felt such need for violence against him.

"Where's your bracelet little Alonzo? Good girls wear their bracelets. Or do you not have one?"

Riley gulped and removed her hand from him. "No, I don't have one vampire," she whispered.

He leaned over the table and placed a hand around her neck, his breath was on her ear. "Well now, then the real question now would be who would have you? Since I found you first - "

Suddenly he snapped away before she could make a move on him and his gaze was on something behind her. He was frowning. Riley felt the coolness behind her get replaced by a warm presence. A gentle hand gripped her shoulder.

"You offend my hospitality Horatio. Do not make me reconsider the rules here in Common Grounds. I'm sure you don't want to be explaining that to your friends. Do not touch my friend Riley." Sam spoke with a stern voice.

Horatio looked livid and he bared his fangs. His eyes were ice cold as they stared above her head at Sam. Riley felt like she was going to explode with heat and for some reason the hand on her shoulder wasn't helping.

"Get out Horatio. Don't make me speak about you to Natalie." Sam said calmly.

Horatio snapped his fangs and shot out of his chair causing it to fall to the ground. It was dark outside and he disappeared merging with the shadows.

"Well that was unfortunate. Riley you must be careful and be sure to stay with Merry alright? Watch out for each other. I'd hate to hear of anything bad happening to either of you."

"Thanks Sam." Riley nodded and watched as Merry ran towards them. The Goth girl's smile died at the look of Sam's stern face.

"What happened?"

"Riley here had a small run in with Horatio."

"Oh." Merry spoke with a small voice. "Are you alright Riley?"

"Yeah, are you? You look like you just saw a bloody ghost." Riley asked worriedly.

"I stopped him before any permanent damage was done." Sam nodded. "You two should go now and don't take detours. He does not take being ordered off well."

It was then that Riley realised she could've been bitten just now. The very thought shook her to the core, she didn't know how her body would've reacted to a vampire's bite but from stories she knew it wasn't good. It nearly got too far tonight and she could've died.

"Come on Riley, we'd better hurry." Merry spoke hastily with fear. Strangely enough, Riley didn't feel scared at all. A strange excitement was building within her, the type of excitement she got whenever she was about to have a training fight with her brothers. Or when she got her hands on a good weapon… She now knew that her body wasn't telling her to run from the vampire, it was screaming at her to kill him, to rip his head off the body. She wasn't too sure of Horatio's strength but something told her that she could've killed him easily; as if it were something she did everyday.

The F430 Spider was across the road from the door and Merry was speed walking to it. Riley strapped herself in and she saw Sam watching them from the door of Common Grounds to make sure they were okay she supposed. Then as she looked in the rear view mirror, she saw Horatio watching them from the corner in the shadows.

"Son of a bitch." Merry swore and cranked the engine speeding down the road not caring about speeding tickets or anything. Then again, Riley realised that there were no speed cameras at all. Within seconds they were in the courtyard outside the house. "Okay Riley, I need you to run as fast as you can to the door, hammer on it while you're opening it and scream for Seth and Quinn you got it?"

Without another word she ran out of the car. She knew that Horatio was there before she even stepped out of the car, she'd felt him following them. She banged on the door as loudly as she could without causing damage to it and shouted. She heard the car door slam behind her and Merry's hasty footsteps… then they stopped.

"Why the rush Merry?" Horatio taunted and Riley heard footsteps again. Only she knew from the sound that it wasn't Merry moving, it was Horatio getting closer to her friend. "Let's not be rude. What's the name of your little friend?"

"Leave her alone Horatio, she's just a kid." Merry spoke shakily.

"Ah but you're all just kids compared to us aren't you? And you're all just food. She smells very nice you know, different from anyone else in this town." Horatio smiled and Riley could feel his eyes boring into her back, his gaze on her neck.

When she felt the lock click open she kicked it open and propelled herself towards Merry with only the thought of ripping the vampire's head apart. "Seth Clearwater get your fucking ass out here!"

Merry was rooted to the spot Riley realised and just as Horatio reached out to her neck, the smaller girl tackled him to the ground. She stood in front of the stunned Merry and stared at the vampire. She felt something change, a new found strength building for her to use. The power was pumping in her veins and the excitement increased.

"Riley what are you doing?" Merry hissed tugging at the small girl's arm and trying to pull them closer to the door.

Horatio lunged forwards at Riley and she span, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him at the small wall and he went through it. Then a different presence appeared behind her and threw her in the direction of the house. She turned to see Merry already through the door sobbing into Quinn's arms. Seth had shoved her towards safety and she tumbled in knocking her head slightly when she bumped into Quinn. Seth kicked the approaching vampire with all his weight and dived at the door. Horatio reached and grabbed his shirt but Seth was reaching too. Quinn took his arm and yanked him in ripping the shirt. Horatio tried to follow but the house' barrier prevented him from that and he smashed into an invisible shield.

Horatio snapped his fangs again but Quinn stood tall in the door way. "Don't even try it Horatio, you know you can't get in. Try hurting them again and we'll come stake you in your sleep."

With the slam of the door Horatio was out of sight but Riley heard him say, "You'll get it little girl."

Merry was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing into Quinn's chest as he hugged her in a warm embrace. All Riley could do was concentrate on not passing out, everything was spinning around her. The hit to the head made her concussion act up again and she felt like she was on a merry go round. Seth looked flushed and his hair was wet. Riley wondered what took him so long, he was in the shower.

Quinn held Merry gently by the shoulders and held her at arms length to look at her. "Are you alright? Did he get you anywhere?"

"Yeah I'm alright. He never – That was so close." Merry took deep breaths to get her breathing in check. "Riley you are so reckless you know that? But thanks, you just saved me. You threw a vampire through a wall."

"Hn." That was all Riley could muster as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Where the fuck did he come from?" Seth demanded.

"He followed Riley's scent from the store I think." Merry explained. "I thought I shook him off but I guess not. Sorry."

"Not your fault, but this isn't good." Quinn shook his head. "Check all the entrances Seth."

By the time he came back Riley could see properly without the spinning and her senses seemed to relax slightly again. The house helped by keeping a constant gentle breeze on her. She felt the heat slowly seep away to a bearable temperature.

"Sorry Quinn, I really tried." Merry choked.

"It's alright Mer, it was going to happen sooner or later with the four of us here and none with protection." Quinn shook his head.

"I'm just glad that you three were there." Merry sighed and shrugged her jacket off. She hung it on a peg on the wall and went into the living room.

"You are crazy and a complete idiot you know that kid?! You could've been killed!" Seth growled at Riley.

"I had it under control mate, I'm still in one piece." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright though Riley? You looked terrible when you first came in." Quinn asked.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate concussions?" the small girl growled.

"Oh, that's my fault… soz kiddo." Seth rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll get started on dinner, my turn tonight anyway."

The two watched his retreating figure before Riley spoke. "Well that was interesting."

"I'm not sure whether that's the right way to put it Riley. I have to agree with Merry and Seth, you were too reckless. What were you thinking attacking Horatio like that? He could've snapped you in half."

"No he couldn't O'Connor. Seriously, no one trusts me when I say I can take care of myself." Riley huffed.

"Well I am grateful to you for helping Mer." Quinn nodded.

"She's a great friend and I do anything to protect that. I've said this before, I don't run away from anything."

"Maybe you need to be taught fear."

"I know when to back off so no worries. So what about you? We still need to talk O'Connor."

"Of course." He helped her stand up and gestured for her to follow him. She'd half expected her to take her to the concealed room but instead he took her into his room.

It was bigger than any room she'd ever seen for a bedroom. There were four sofas surrounding a table in the middle of the room, a king sized bed that didn't look like it'd ever been slept in, a door in a corner, Riley guessed that it was his wardrobe.

"Please sit, I'm guessing that this will take a while." Quinn gestured at the sofas and he sat down himself.

Riley curled comfortably in the one opposite him and stared. "How'd you die? You're an unnatural case for a ghost."

"Before we get to that, I'd like to ask some things first. How were you so sure that I was going to return tonight?"

"It looked like a routine for you that's why."

"You used the world materialise."

"Well yeah, that's what you use when you talk about a ghost changing from incorporeal to corporeal."

"Right, and what did you mean when you knew that I had been following Mer around the house?"

"Well, I can normally see ghosts whether they were corporeal or not. But when I couldn't see you the first morning, I knew something was wrong because I could sense you but couldn't see no matter how hard I concentrated. I knew back then that you weren't the normal ghost."

"You're a psychic."

"Well I suppose you could say that."

"Well if you could see ghosts then that's psychic enough for me." Quinn shrugged.

"So can I ask the questions now?" Riley asked cautiously not wanting to press too hard since she could tell it was a touchy subject, especially if neither Seth nor Merry knew this about Quinn. In a way Riley didn't want to dive too far into their lives because she was preparing to make a run for it any time but she couldn't help her curiosity. He was a ghost; that much she was sure but she couldn't understand his situation. It didn't make any sense or follow any of the rules.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Well, I'm trying to figure out why you're like this and I think the best place to start is to find out how you well… died." Riley asked awkwardly.

"I used to be a musician - "

"You still are!" Riley protested. "I heard you yesterday and the first night, you are really good! As Merry put it, you're magical."

"Musicians tend to play outside their houses."

"Well you play to us and we are your audience so ha you're still a magician!"

"Any way, I used to do gigs and stuff around here. Thing is, I can't leave the house."

Riley remembered seeing Quinn stand at the door leaning as if he was getting prepared to lunge out if he needed to but he never did. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He was still confined to the house despite the fact that he was corporeal… She wondered how frustrated Quinn must've felt just watching her and Seth fighting Horatio.

"Well I suppose that is your biggest rule, the house is your possession. If it's damaged, you will feel pain." Riley explained.

"Wow, so I can feel pain, I was wondering about that." Quinn fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "Most vampires in this town only bite us and feed from us for their games and survival, if they feed for long enough they kill you. This one was different, he followed me from a gig and tried to – tried to make me - "

* * *

**Okay, so it's probably obvious to those who's read the Morganville series what happened to Quinn but hey I'm keeping to the story line here.  
Ha Riley kicked butt even with a concussion!!!  
RxR **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He tried to turn you and failed didn't he?" Riley asked gently.

"It nearly killed him too and it definitely changed me though not in the way he wanted. One moment all I saw was blackness then when I woke up it was morning and I was a ghost. At first I though it was a dream but when I walked through a wall I knew that I'd died. At around six that day I was in pain and before I knew it I could touch things without going through them again. I thought that it was a dream again but when I tried to get out of the house, I walked into a wall of some sort."

"The barrier keeps you in the house." Riley nodded.

"The pattern has continued since." Quinn looked relieved, as if telling her a great weight was lifted. "When I saw Seth walking down the street nearly a year ago, he looked like he didn't have a place to crash so I offered. Since I couldn't get out of the house and I still have to eat, Seth made things easier. Then Mer was walking in the streets, Seth heard that she got kicked out so I told her to stay here."

"Why did she get kicked out of her own house? What kind of parents would do that?!"

"She refused to bow down to a patron. When she was around your age she started dressing Goth and that was bad enough. Then she also said that she wasn't going to kiss any vampire's ass and so at eighteen her family kicked her out. Had to else it would cost her parents their protection too. So now she's on her own. She's safe here because of the barrier and at Common Grounds because her boss has laid down certain rules preventing trolls. It's when she's outside of both that she has to worry."

"Just how long have you been dead?"

"Just over a year ago."

"Bloody hell, this house is really strong to be able to keep your body like that… Who ever did the job in this place is amazing; they have this place shielded like Fort Knox." Riley grinned.

"Riley," Quinn warned. "Horatio is too young to be out before dark, so you should be safe from him. Just don't stay out after dark alright?"

"I'll be fine against him. Like you said, he's too young to know what hit him."

"Just don't stay out after dark; you won't be able to take him and all his friends Riley."

"Alright, I'll try to keep out of the dark."

"And about the other thing…"

"Won't tell another soul, mate, so no worries. Just take your time; it can't be easy to think of a way to tell them."

"Thanks Riley." Quinn smiled. "And if I ever start craving for the red stuff, you'll be the first to know and I expect you to stake me if that happens alright."

"There are other ways for a vampire to die O'Connor." Riley shook her head. "Let's hope it never comes to that."

"Oi people upstairs! It's time to eat!" Seth yelled up the stairs and the two went down. Chilli hot dogs.

"He can't cook anything else." Merry whispered.

"Oh right, that's what I'm here for." Riley grinned.

Merry nibbled at one, Quinn had four and Riley and Seth raced to the sixth. The small girl noticed Merry stealing glances at the musician every now and then. Colour would flood into the girl's cheeks and her eyes would sparkle. It wasn't really any of her business but Riley knew that Merry liked Quinn.

Merry excused herself for a hot bath while Seth practised killing zombies. That left Quinn and Riley stuck with dishes.

"She likes you."

"What?" Quinn choked nearly dropping the plate he was drying.

"You know what I'm on about. I reckon you like her too considering how you stalk her around the house."

"I do not stalk her! I watch out for her," he hissed in protest.

"You said yourself that she's out of harm's way so long as she remains in the house. What are you protecting her from?"

Quinn was speechless, Riley was right. "So who's going to make the first move I wonder."

"Riley I am so _not _talking about this with you!"

"Why not? My hormonal brothers had no problem with it."

"Look, we can't get very far with a relationship. There are problems don't you think?"

"Look, you're solid at the moment just like a normal human only you can't leave the house. What's the problem?"

Quinn refused to answer her and dried his hands before walking out to join Seth in a shooting game. Boys hated talking about girl problems, Riley knew that from experience.

As she passed the bathroom, she heard Merry crying. When she knocked the older girl muffled the sound but Riley wasn't convinced. She nudged the door open since it wasn't locked and found the Goth girl in a large black bath robe sitting on the floor. Her face was clear of make-up and she looked so young and vulnerable…

"Merry, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with that vamp from today? He seemed like he knew you…" Riley asked cautiously.

"He's the family patron. He doesn't take rejection well you know? He ain't too happy about me leaving and refusing him."

"Yeah well I don't give shit about him, how are you?"

"Oh, just great." Merry gave a shaky grin.

"Wait right here." Riley held out a finger and ran to her room then came back. "Here." Dangling from her hand was a small onyx pendant on a long silver chain. "If you have anything to say that's worrying you talk to it, you'll feel better."

"I'm a little too old to have a pet stone Riley."

"It's not a pet stone. Just try it and you never know; you might actually feel better." Riley insisted. "It's real silver by the way."

"Well that's definitely going to help keeping vamps away. Did you know that?"

"Yeah and I have a few other silver items but that doesn't matter. Get better okay, that jerk isn't worth your tears." Riley smiled childishly before walking out.

The next day she got up late and Merry had already gone. It was too late to go to school so she decided to shop for some more clothes instead.

"You are so not coming with me; I'm shopping for clothes you jerk." Riley protested.

"I don't care; you ain't going alone, especially not after what happened last night. How am I to know that you won't suddenly pass out in the middle of a street?"

"You let Merry go alone!"

"Yeah well she's got a car, she doesn't have a bloody concussion and she was gone before I got up. You're stuck with me kid so stop the yapping."

Riley had to admit that she did feel a little light headed and the blazing sun wasn't doing her much good. She _did_ feel slightly safer with Seth escorting her. It felt nice to have someone caring for her so much; someone who was outside of her family, someone who knew almost nothing about her and yet understood her so well. He had long strides and his hands were stuck in his pockets. Despite her shorter legs, she kept up with him with ease. "Did you have a lot of friends here in Morganville?" Riley asked casually.

"Not really, they stay away from people like us."

"Right, people who don't take shit from vamps."

"I knew Quinn from elementary and high school, I knew Merry back then too but we weren't as close as we are now. Back then we were with different crowds you know? It was easier back then anyways. Always is before you hit 18."

"Ouch, unlucky number then."

"What about you? Did you have a lot of friends back where you are from? You look like the friendly if violent type."

"Shut up jerk. As to your question, no not really, they got scared of me and my company. Like I said before, my family is rather intimidating." Riley shrugged.

"You're making your family sound like the mafia or something." Seth laughed. Riley liked his laugh more than she should. Suddenly he stopped and took his hands out of his pockets. Riley peered around his body and saw a police car driving towards them. "Turn around and get in the first shop you see."

Without argument she turned and the first shop around was a dimly lit book store. She went past several shelves and stood by the window to watch. The car pulled up beside Seth and he looked respectable rather than mocking this time. All of a sudden the smell of spices hit her again and her nose tingled just like when she got too close to Horatio. Spinning around, she nearly bumped into the guy.

"Hey there," the police spoke with a friendly voice. He looked young, around his early twenties perhaps. He had thin layers of brown hair and his eyes were ice blue. "Riley, right?"

"Yes sir." Riley saw no point in denying it if he already knew her name.

"My name is Henry. Henry Thomas. Good to finally meet you Riley." He held out his hand and she took it.

"The pleasure is mine, sir. May I ask what brings you here? I doubt you are looking for a book." Riley asked politely.

"People are looking for you, did you know that?"

"I can't see why. I came to school yesterday and since I got up too late today and I am not feeling my best I sent a note in to call a sick day."

"I can't imagine why you do not understand the reason little girl. Thing is, the mayor's daughter was worried about where you got off to. Asked us to make sure you were alright you see."

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Riley raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. It was her normal reaction whenever she asked that question. Her way of showing pure innocence even if she didn't actually mean it.

Henry surprised her by laughing. It didn't have any humour in it, in fact, it seemed almost threatening. She was certain that it wasn't the most friendly smile. "Why would you be in trouble little Riley? Rest assured you have not done anything wrong. Thing is, we already know where you are." Quinn had already warned her of that. He'd said that people had ways of knowing things in Morganville. The run in with Horatio couldn't have helped keep her stay in their house a secret.

"You should be more careful, cutie. You're brand new here in Morganville and you don't know the rules though you know about other things, more than you ought to. We know who you're running with and I can't say that they are the best people in town to be with. Your so called friends aren't exactly the peaceful lot around here. They're troublemakers cutie and you don't look like a troublemaker to me."

_Well, you people know me well. Did no body tell you that I fucking threw Horatio through a wall? Or maybe he was too proud to admit that bit of the meeting last night. _Riley thought bitterly but kept up the innocent façade. It always made things easier if adults saw her as a seemingly defenceless child.

"You should move back into the dorms, little Riley, be a good girl and go to your classes. You'll be safe there; I'll personally make sure nothing happens to you. Our kind isn't supposed to set foot in the school so you'll be safe." Henry told her with a smile.

He was offering her protection, he was telling her to bow down to him! That arrogant bastard thinking that he could just lure her with a stupid smile! _Not in a million years mate! I ain't bowing to nobody! _

"You don't think I can do it," he grinned. "I can. Count on it." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. As he smiled up his fangs showed.

Politely but firmly she took her hand away from the vampire's grip. "With all due respect, Mr. Thomas, I do not doubt that you can guarantee my safety against Caroline. However, the safest place around here is the house I am currently staying in. There is nowhere safer in this town."

"Is that so?" he asked with an amused but obviously infuriated smile. "Well then I hope you will be alright in the future."

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." Riley inclined her head and calmly walked past him. She could feel his eyes staring at her neck.

"Horatio was right." Riley heard him mumble and crashed through the door and bumped into Seth who caught her easily.

"Whoa steady kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked steadying her.

"Just had a run in with a vamp that's all. Nothing big."

"Must've been Thomas, he's alright. Well, he ain't the worst of them that's for sure." Seth reassured her. The fact that he didn't seem worried at all was a reassurance on its own. If Seth wasn't bothered then that meant the vampire really wasn't so bad. "He touch you?"

"No, he didn't try." Seth meant whether she'd been bitten or not. The vampire's last comment freaked her though. She didn't want to know what he'd meant when he said Horatio had been right… "How'd he know my name?"

Seth let her go when he was sure that she was steady and rubbed the back of his head. "It was just a matter of time kid, what with the incident last night with that vamp. They pulled over to get your full name. I had to tell them 'course. If they knew there was no point in lying since that would only land us in trouble. They added it to their census."

"Census?"

"It's their inventory. They have to know how many people are living in a house and things like that. It's their way of keeping track of things here. Let's go, we're wasting time standing here and we definitely don't want to be caught in the dark."

Riley nodded and silently followed him. She was still freaked about the comment. He hadn't been there when she was talking to the two vampires. He was there for the fighting with Horatio but he didn't hear what he'd said…


End file.
